


Be There For Each Other

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Sins of Youth, Kon and Tim talk a bit about what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be There For Each Other

"Are you okay?"

Three little words, and Kon felt himself tensing all over, but it was Robin, his Robin, asking them. If anyone had a right, had the knowledge to deal with him right now, it was Robin. The whole secret identity thing got in the way some of the time, but mostly? Mostly, Kon knew that Robin had his back, and Robin cared.

"No." Kon didn't even try to put a brave face on. He was hurting, felt like his whole existence was teetering on the edge of falling apart. What was he in a world where growing up was denied him, while people he knew, cared for, even loved… died?

"Yeah, figured." Robin came inside the dark room, closing the door behind him. He navigated to the bed next to Kon by memory, settling on the far side of the bed on his back. Kon shifted, rolled on his side, looking at the dim silhouette of his best friend.

"She was… everything I think I wanted." 

"I know." 

"Yeah, but… it's that 'think' in there that's driving me crazy," Kon said. "What do I really know? I'm just a kid… and I won't ever be anything but a kid."

Robin rolled to his side, despite the light being too dim for them to really see each other's faces. "None of us are 'kids'. We really haven't been since we each chose to put on costumes and masks and wigs and goggles. We run around trying to stop crazy stuff from happening. And sometimes that gets rough… real rough."

"Yeah… guess so."

"I'll be here. The team will be here. You're not alone. We do get it… and next time, it might be one of us who can't save the one we want to protect," Robin told him quietly.


End file.
